Anderson the Soap Monster
by sakura-chan2222
Summary: In the AU of my story And So They Meet.  Sherlock, John, and Anderson are in 11th grade. Sherlock protects John from Anderson.


a/n: So I was so excited by the number of hits that I got for the one-shot I posted yesterday, that I decided that this needed to be put up. The idea of a SoapBubble!Anderson running through the halls refused to leave me alone, so you get this...thing... I think I'm going to say that in this story, they are Juniors in high school. Dedicated to x-Pick'n'Mix-x for inspiring me and giving me the energy to write and post this so quickly.

Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this crap EVERY TIME? I DON"T OWN IT.

3 3

"HOLMES!" The classroom door was nearly wrenched off his henges as a livid and inexpicably soap-bubble-covered Anderson walked (squeakily) in, interrupting the teacher. The classroom's inhabitants stared at Anderson for a long moment before simultaneously cracking up. As the teacher tried to get the class under control, Anderson's gaze zeroed in on two certain boys, one dark haired and looking like the cat that got the canary, the other with sandy blonde hair and looking between the first and Anderson, astonished. As Anderson glared and got ready to resume his tirade, the second lightly hit the first on the back of the head, fixing him with a look that practically screamed "that was funny, but don't do it again."

The teacher had, after a few minutes, got the class under control and asked Anderson what was going on. "He did something weird to the soap in the bathroom! I don't know how he did it, but I know it was him!"

The teacher sighed, glanced at Sherlock- who, of course, immediately adopted an innocent look of surprise- then covered his face with his hand. "Sherlock, wipe that look off your face- no one's buying it. Now, Anderson, do you have proof?"

"Proof? Proof! What proof would I need? Who else would have-or _could have_- done it?"Anderson's face was that of wide-eyed incredulity. Soapy wide-eyed incredulity. Sherlock pinned him with a withering glare.

"And so, because there is no one else to blame it on, you assume it was me? Tell me, Anderson: what reason would I have to risk being suspended by doing this? Hm?"

"I don't know! You're a psychopath! Who knows what goes on in your head?"

"I'm not a psychopath, Anderson, I'm a high functioning sociopath, Anderson. Do your research."

"Oh, for the love of-"

"ENOUGH!" The teacher's yell caused the building argument to stop immediately. "Now, Sherlock, for the sake of fairness I'll ask: did you do this?"

"Of course not. When would I have? Right John? I haven't done anything since go to class today." A quick nod from John to corroborate, then the teacher turned to Anderson. "I'm sorry, but unless you have some sort of proof..."Anderson was disbelieving as he turned away and dazedly walked down the hallway, leaving little soap-bubbly footprints on the floor as he walked.

A few hours, one unusable bathroom, and two disgruntled and slightly amazed custodians later; John was over at Sherlock's house. Both teens were still busting out into fits of giggles at the thought of Anderson the Bubble Monster standing in the doorway.

"One thing bothers me though." John was finally able to ask him if he was somehow indirectly responsible for the incident.

"You know that sophomore thaat keeps attempting to follow me around? Jim something-boring?" John nodded, "I paid him fifty pounds to rig it up." This statement was followed with one of Sherlock's trademark smirks.

"But why?" John was a bit confused, but still laughing.

"That homework assignment that you couldn't find last week? He took it from your backpack. I couldn't get close enough to lift it back from him, and he probably threw it away as soon as he got home."

"What! He had it? Wait, why mine? He doesn't hate me enough to do that, does he? Doing that to you, I can see- but me? That makes no sense."

"Because he knows that it was enough to annoy me, and if you found out about it, he didn't think you would retaliate. Of course, he also- like the idiot he is- incorrectly assumed that because you would not get him for it, that I would take the same stance." Sherlock's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Maybe now he will understand that any problems with me should be taken up with me, not my friend."

John contemplated this for a bit before grinning, "I really hope that somebody got a picture of that for the annual."

"I know." They both resumed their snickering and could not stop breaking out into fits of laughter for the rest of the afternoon.

Anderson never even thought of nicking John's homework again, and flinched every time the word 'soap' was mentioned for the rest of the year.


End file.
